gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 25
Issue 25, published in Volume 3, is the 25th chapter of the manga. Page Titles * A Weak Point That Moves Others * Discrepancy * Her Alias * Hori-senpai's Investigative Report * Reasons Coming to Mind * Disappointment * Too High a Hurdle * Habituated * Judgement Criteria * Options * The Balance of Strengths and Weaknesses * Wakamatsu's Gentleness * Nobody Knows Summary Nozaki, Mikoshiba andSakura are at school. Nozaki tells them about his recent phone call from Ken, in which Ken informed him that Suzuki is too perfect. Mikoshiba and Sakura agree that he is not so relatable (due to having no flaws). Therefore Nozaki attempts to think of some weak points for his male protagonist. He comes up with a scenario where Suzuki is not good at folding clothes. Mikoshiba dismisses this as 'something that doesn't even matter'. Nozaki draws Mamiko helping Suzuki fold his shirt in the boys' changing room, which prompts Mikoshiba to ask what Mamiko is doing there in the first place. Frustrated, Sakura and Mikoshiba scream to Nozaki that the weak points he has chosen are insignificant. Nozaki is surprised and asks for their suggestions. Sakura suggests having Suzuki be afraid of blood and faint every time he sees it. Mikoshiba wonders what would happen if Suzuki were to be an extremely strong fighter despite generally acting composed. This gives Nozaki the idea to draw Suzuki fainting after seeing the blood of somebody he has beaten up. Sakura concludes that it may not be the best idea to combine their suggestions. Outside the choir club, Hori tells Wakamatsu to brainstorm possible weak points for Suzuki in order to help Nozaki. Noticing Wakamatsu's crouched position, Hori asks why he is sneaking around. Wakamatsu replies that he is investigating the choir club's 'Lorelei'. Inspired, Hori starts writing down possible nicknames for Kashima of a similar fashion. He comes up with 'The Drama Club's Prince', 'The Drama Club's Romeo' and 'The Drama Club's Oscar', asking Wakamatsu which name is the best. Wakamatsu is flustered at first, assuming that Hori intends to help him find Lorelei, but his concern is soon replaced by exasperation. Hori asks Wakamatsu why he doesn't just ask the choir club of Lorelei's identity himself. As it turns out, Wakamatsu is embarrassed since all the club members are girls he has never talked to. Therefore, Hori takes it upon himself to enter the club room and check, prompting Wakamatsu to regard him as 'reliable'. When Hori exits the room, Wakamatsu asks him what he has found out with excitement. However, having heard Lorelei's singing, Hori can only seem to think of the idea to host a musical with the drama club. Nozaki and Sakura are reminded of somebody with similar traits to Suzuki; Kashima. Sakura asks Mikoshiba whether she has any weak points. Mikoshiba hesitates for a while, then points out that Kashima will do anything she is invited to except for karaoke. He has a sudden, dramatic realisation which leads Nozaki and Sakura to think that she is most likely tone-deaf. Yet this is not what Mikoshiba has in mind - moreover, he believes that Kashima refuses to go to karaoke because she can only sing 'super niche anime songs'. Sakura tells him to stop shoehorning his own problems into Kashima. Mikoshiba, Nozaki and Sakura confront Kashima about her tone-deafness. Kashima is initially in denial and tries to play off her embarrassment by rubbing Nozaki's head after mistaking it for Sakura's. After being called out by Sakura, Kashima finally admits that she is tone-deaf and collapses to her knees, fearing everybody's disappointment. Nozaki assures her that it 'doesn't matter' and Sakura claims that it even lends her an element of surprise. When she looks to Mikoshiba for affirmation, he is disappointed that Kashima is tone-deaf and therefore cannot sing anime songs. Kashima remains in the corner, sulking. When Sakura asks her why she is still so upset, she mentions Hori having previously talked to her about performing a musical. To quote Hori, "You can sing and dance at the same time, walk a tightrope, do a backflip, or even jump through a ring of fire!" Kashima bursts into tears at this recollection, as well as the prospect of disappointing her senpai. Sakura wonders whether something like that even qualifies as a musical. Standing up to leave with Nozaki and Sakura, Kashima mentions that she can manage everything else if only she could learn to sing. Sakura suggests finding someone who is really good at singing to teach her. They end up approaching Seo, who orders Kashima to bow to her and beg "Please enlighten me, Seo-sama" if she wants to be taught. Sakura yells at her to be serious and Seo apologises, saying that it has to be done in order to drive most people away who seek lessons. Nozaki thinks that this is an awful habit. However, Kashima is more than ready to get on her knees and beg. In the choir room, Seo instructs Kashima to sing something first so that she can judge her abilities. Kashima bursts out into song so awfully that Nozaki and Sakura end up face-down in the far corner, shaking and covering their ears. When Kashima stops singing, Seo pulls two plugs out of her ears and simply concludes that Kashima's singing is terrible. Sakura screams at her to listen seriously. After giving Kashima a drum, Seo realises that Kashima can understand rhythm and play instruments perfectly fine; singing is the only problem. She proposes to Kashima two options: giving up now versus working hard for a year and then giving up. Kashima asks for a more promising option. She tells her that it isn't necessary for her to be able to sing really well, as long her singing is at the standard where Hori can joke about it without having to cover his ears. With no hint of irony, Sakura suggests instrumenting a plan to make Hori hate musicals and Nozaki suggests erasing the very idea from his memory banks. Still positioned in front of the choir club room, Wakamatsu comes across Seo walking inside. He is reminded that she is also in the choir club, and considers the possibility that she may also be a good singer (although no one could possibly to Lorelei in his heart). By chance, the singing Wakamatsu hears is not Seo's but that of Kashima. However, he assumes that Seo is singing since she is the only person he had seen enter the room. Distraught, Wakamatsu runs to Nozaki feeling pitiful. Nozaki is making character cards for Suzuki describing him as being gentle, having top grades, handsome and having a good personality. Remembering Hori's advice from earlier in the day, Wakamatsu decides to write down some weak points (actually has short legs, damaged hair from bleaching, his belly button sticks out, he ends his sentences with 'gepya~', won't admit that anyone else is good-looking and does his best to kill them). Nozaki pulls Wakamatsu back aggressively and asks whether he has a grudge on Suzuki. Wakamatsu complains that it is not fair for him to have so many good points. At school, Wakamatsu continuedly stares at Seo while she is being rude to another girl in order to find some good points. His friends notice that he has been giving her some 'intense looks', and resolve to ask him what about Seo that he is supposedly in love with. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters